This invention relates to a cylinder assembly having an improved retaining apparatus and method of assembly and disassembly.
The cylinder with end cap and retaining means including a pre-crimped end for securing the wire key in locked position is suitable for use in a number of structures including that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,134 upon which this invention is an improvement. The invention is also particularly useful in apparatus constructed in accordance with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,400 and 4,566,727.
It has been found that the vibration and abuse to which the cylinders are subjected as a result of repeated operation is rapid sometimes causing dislodgement of the key or retaining member which secures the end caps in position. It is common practice in the prior art to use a pair of spaced metallic retaining rings, but such must be placed on each side of the end cap increasing the length requirements of the cylinder. Moreover, the tolerances required make for difficult installation and maintenance of the cylinder construction.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide effective structure for permitting smaller cylinders in that a single retaining member may be utilized which is intermediate the opposite ends of the end caps and reduces tolerance requirements.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a miniaturized cylinder construction, a single wire key for positioning end caps which is easily installed and which is retained through repeated rapid operation during usage.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a positioning means for retention of a wire key for positive positioning of same for retaining the end caps of the cylinders in repeated operation and yet which may be retained when desired.